


Every Breath You Take

by kelios



Series: Playing with Fire [1]
Category: J2 - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Breathplay, Choking, D/s overtones, M/M, Undernegotiated Kink, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Watching Jared suck on a beer tap on national TV reminds Jensen of all the things he wants from Jared. Especially the ones he shouldn't.Set during #SDCC2017I've decided to turn this into a series. I'm not sure how many more I'll post, but probably at least one more after the new one. If anyone has a kink they'd like to see showcased, feel free to mention it in the comments and I'll give it some thought!http://kelpiesmenagerie.tumblr.com/post/165817904326/hugethingsss-h-u-g-e-t-h-i-n-g-s-s-s-whats very #nsfw visual for those who might enjoy.





	Every Breath You Take

It’s only a few seconds, but Jensen can’t take his eyes off the tiny screen. Jared’s got his lips wrapped around the tap, sucking--fucking _nursing_ \--at it like his life depends on getting every last drop. Jensen can see his throat working, see that guy’s finger pressing the button, giving him more, _controlling_ Jared. He can picture Jared’s throat working as he swallows, knows Jared’s chest was heaving as he struggled to pull in a quick breath between the jets of liquid. It’s hot as hell, one of Jensen’s guilty fantasies, but Jensen can also feel the first pangs of jealousy warming his gut at the thought of millions of people seeing Jared, _his_ Jared, with someone else. It doesn’t make any sense, but when do love and need ever make sense? Jensen shoves away his philosophical musings in favor of hitting play again as Jared climbs into the car next to him, waving goodbye to the fans screaming at them from behind the rope. 

Jared’s heat bleeds over into Jensen as he leans over to see what’s got Jensen so wound up. He sucks in a sharp breath--unlike Jared on the screen--when he sees himself. “Oh,” he says softly, stunned, and Jensen’s dick jerks against his jeans as Jared restarts the clip and Jensen _feels_ him get it.

“Yeah,” Jensen growls, and tears his eyes away from the screen to kiss him, hot and hungry. Jared groans and pushes Jensen back into the seat, everything else forgotten in the rush of coming together even briefly. The phone falls away as Jared sucks on Jensen’s tongue the way he sucked on that tap, the way he’s going to be sucking on Jensen’s dick if Jensen has anything to say about it. 

Jensen yanks the white beanie off Jared’s head, buries his hands in the sweaty curls that tumble down around Jared’s face. Jensen loves and hates that thing with a passion, wishes he could burn them all and wrap himself around Jared instead. Jared protests softly, wordlessly, but doesn’t pull away, just arches into the hand Jensen squeezes around the growing bulge in Jared’s jeans with another groan. 

A sharp rap on the privacy glass startles them both apart. “We’re here,” the driver says through the intercom, staticky and bored. “Have a good afternoon, Mr. Ackles. Mr. Padalecki.”

That’s all the warning they get before Jensen’s door is opened, the hotel doorman waiting politely as they both struggle to rearrange themselves. It’s hopeless, Jensen knows, and right now he really just doesn’t give a fuck. All he can think about is Jared’s mouth on his cock and Jared’s cock in his ass, preferably in that order, and he’s not in the mood to wait. 

Walking into the hotel, making small talk with guests and employees, waving and smiling and laughing when his dick is hard enough to cut diamond is literal torture. Jensen tries to walk normally but he knows he’s failing, thankful that he’s at least got a jacket with him. And Jared isn’t helping, stopping to chat with everyone who waves, smirking at Jensen like he _knows_ what Jensen is thinking. He goes to his knees to talk to a young fan and Jensen’s control snaps. 

“Excuse me, miss,” he says, smiling down at her over Jared’s shoulder. “Jared has to come with me now. He promised to help me with something.” 

The little girl smiles brilliantly at him. “That’s okay. He’s a good friend. I like him.” She leans forward to kiss Jared’s cheek and giggles, both of them turning pink. Flashes snap in the corners of his eyes, and Jensen sends up a prayer to anyone who might be listening that the angles don’t show anything they can’t afford. He manages not to actually, visibly drag Jared with him, but Jared seems to sense that playtime is over and follows along behind him without any more teasing. 

Jensen doesn’t touch Jared once the elevator doors close behind them. He can tell it’s messing with Jared a little, but he wants to wait, to push them both to the edge. Jared’s watching him, Jensen can see him from the corner of his eye--head tipped against the wall, the long line of his throat exposed as palms his dick with a soft moan, the single bead of sweat trailing a tantalizing line into the open V of his neckline. It’s not easy to resist, but Jensen has plans, and they don’t involve coming in his pants like a teenager. Not this time, anyway. 

The ding of the elevator reaching their floor is loud in the silence, and Jensen is grateful that their room is just a few doors down. His hand shakes as he tries to unlock the door until Jared pushes up behind him, one big hand curling over his hip, the other guiding the card into the slot. Jared's lips find the back of Jensen's neck as the door swings open, and it's like a dam breaks, both of them giving into the need that's been building since the moment Jared slid into the car and hit play.

The door connects with the frame and Jensen's back at approximately the same moment, Jared’s knee sliding between Jensen’s thighs an instant later as his hands bunch in Jensen’s shirt. 

“Jen,” he breathes against Jensen’s lips, and Jensen flashes back to that video. He cups Jared’s face in his hands, Jared’s lashes fanning over his thumbs as his eyes fall shut with a sigh. One quick kiss, and Jensen’s hands slide to Jared’s shoulders, urging him down, dying to see those gorgeous lips sucking eagerly on his cock the way they had that tap. 

Jared doesn’t move. At least he doesn’t fall to his knees the way Jensen had hoped he would. Instead he takes a step back, fingers flying over the buttons on his shirt as he kicks off his shoes. Jensen marvels at this wonder of coordination for all of half a second before he steps forward. “Jay?” 

“Wanna do something different,” Jared says, voice rough as he reaches out to tug on the hem of Jensen’s shirt, and Jensen pulls it off without question, pausing for a kiss as they both fumble open their jeans and kick them away. Jensen can’t resist pulling Jared close, hands restless over the smooth skin of his back and the firm muscle of his ass. Jared grinds against him with a whine, already so hard and wet as they slide together that Jensen is willing to give up his fantasy and just rub off on whatever part of Jared he can reach until they both come hard enough to see stars. 

But Jared steps back again, hands on Jensen’s hips tugging him along until Jared’s knees hit the bed and he drops down with a smile and a bounce. Jensen’s dick is right there and he groans in relief as Jared leans forward to lick away a drop of precome before sucking in just the tip. “Fuck yes,” he moans, hands tangling in Jared’s hair as Jared suckles him. It’s incredible, even though Jared never takes in more than an inch or two, his lips and tongue moving obscenely around the head. It’s everything Jensen wanted, and he can feel the pleasure building at the base of his spine and in his balls, tightening and pulling him toward release. Jared’s got a hand on himself, too, squeezing in time to the pull of his lips and Jensen is just about to let go, to fall right over that edge, when Jared pulls his mouth away. 

The sudden loss of that sweet, warm pressure staggers Jensen, but not as much as the hot darkness in Jared’s eyes, or the sudden realization of where Jared wants to take them. Has been _planning_ to take them, probably from the moment he saw that video and Jensen’s reaction to it. 

“Jay…” Jensen means for it to come out firm, wants it to mean _no_ , but even he can hear the plea underlying it, and Jared has always been able to read him like a book. Jared stands up, so much love and want in his expression that Jensen feels himself giving in almost before Jared speaks. 

“It’s okay for you to want this,” he says softly, and Jensen shudders at his implacable gentleness. “It’s okay for me to want to give it to you. It’s even okay for me to want it, or--or maybe even need it.” Jensen’s head comes up sharply, searching Jared’s face for any sign that he’s hurting, that--

Jared kisses away Jensen’s impending panic. “Not like that. Just trust me? And let me trust you.” 

Jensen swallows hard. “Get on the bed.” His voice is low, rough, and he can see Jared absorb the darkness in his voice like a blow as he scrambles to obey. “Pillows. Under your shoulders.” Watching Jared obey him without question, setting up this fantasy for him--for _them_ , sets up a low burn in his gut that he hadn’t expected. He’d never been into this sort of thing, but it does something for him now, here, in this situation, and he files it away to look at later, when Jared isn’t sprawling across the bed like Jensen’s favorite wet dream. 

“Like this?” Jared inches further down the bed until his head hangs over the edge. His hair brushes soft and silky against Jensen’s thighs where Jensen has stepped forward without even realizing he’d moved. 

“Yeah…” It comes out as a groan. The entirety of Jared’s body, long and lean and gorgeous, is laid out for him across the bed, miles of tanned skin and smooth muscle just for him. The angle bares Jared’s throat as well, stretched out long and open, just waiting for Jensen’s cock, and the thought of it makes him almost dizzy with want. He shuffles forward until the head of his dick slides wetly against Jared’s open mouth and Jared doesn’t move except to run his tongue over Jensen’s slit, gathering up the slick there with a soft moan. It’s permission, it’s an _invitation_ , and Jensen doesn’t let himself overthink it. He pushes in, a long, slow thrust that doesn’t stop until he can feel Jared’s throat clench around him, see the muscles in his throat and abdomen ripple with the strain. He stays there for a long, glorious moment, breath ragged and harsh, and then pulls almost all the way out and thrusts again, harder. Jared slides a little and Jensen steadies him, pushes his thumbs into the stretched wide corners of Jared’s mouth and spreads his fingers over Jared’s jaw and throat, holding him in place. It’s perfect--he can feel Jared’s pulse under his fingers, throbbing and frantic, see the dry click of Jared’s throat and the heave of his chest as he struggles for breath. Jared’s cock is still hard, nearly flat against his abs and leaking steadily and his hands are fisted into the comforter, tearing the material free of it’s anchors. Jensen strokes over the long plane of Jared’s throat, feels himself moving there, and God, it’s so good. He’s never wanted this with anyone before, this absolute control, this dark and aching need to possess someone completely--no one but Jared. He presses down with his fingertips and Jared’s throat hitches, his hips pumping helplessly against nothing as he strains for air. Jensen does it again, harder, and Jared’s whole body locks down as he comes, his back bowed, his hands clenched, his throat so tight around Jensen’s cock it’s all Jensen can do to keep from coming himself. He grinds into Jared’s throat, balls shoved full and tight against Jared’s face, and he doesn’t let up, doesn’t force himself back until Jared’s done, body shuddering through aftershocks that shake them both. Jensen pulls back and strips his own cock frantically, the raspy, whooping gasp of Jared’s lungs finally filling doubling Jensen over as he adds to the mess on Jared’s chest and stomach. 

When he can breath himself, Jensen helps Jared sit up, holds him as he slumps against Jensen’s chest, light-headed and dizzy. He’s still dragging in deep, almost painful breaths, but he smiles up at Jensen with heavy lidded, satisfied eyes. Jensen presses his hand to Jared’s chest, rests his fingers lightly over Jared’s pulse, as desperate to feel the evidence of life thrumming through him now as he’d been to see it stop before. 

“We’re doing this again.” Jensen’s cock twitches at the wrecked rasp of Jared’s voice, at the knowledge that _he’d done that_. “But next time you can’t stop.”

“Jared--” 

Jared sits up, still a little shaky, and Jensen’s heart stutters at how swollen and pink his lips are. “I’m serious, Jen. That was incredible, and I want it again. And more.”

“Jared.” It’s hard to talk about this, to accept that the things he wants to do to-- _with_ \--Jared aren’t dirty or wrong. “Next time--next time--we need a safe word. Or something.” He can feel his face heating, even as Jared’s dimples begin to deepen. “I. Uh. I read a little bit. And they said that’s a good idea. So I don’t h-hurt you.” 

Jared’s smile softens and he relaxes against Jensen, utterly content. “We’ll figure it out. Together.”


End file.
